


Perdition

by Gothicon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel, Gods a dick, Happy Hotel, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Lucille Deserves Better, M/M, Maybe Some OC/Canon, Next Chapter is Gonna be Nasty, Slow Burn, hazbin hotel oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicon/pseuds/Gothicon
Summary: When a fallen Archangel follows her gut instincts during the years annual Extermination, she finds herself standing a so-called “trail” for treason and murder of her own kind. After being found guilty of such heinous acts, Lucille has her wings clipped and is banished to Hell.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> UhhhH so I’ve been reading a lot of fanfics for Hazbin and got inspired to make an oc. The prologue here is a bit fast since I wanted to try to quickly explain how she got into hell without it being totally explained by her telling a long story to another character.

The yearly cleanse, a time in which chosen angels are given the task to descend into the depths of Hell so they may cull their herd of the damned. But why? Yes, there was a reason. Hell was massively overpopulated and the King of Heaven took the matter into his own hands, or rather, his own angels hands. But why did he care, and why did he feel the need to have demons slaughtered when it wasn’t even his kingdom. Perhaps Lucifer agreed to it? Who knew. 

The recently appointed Archangel at least had no idea. Whether keeping the specifics from her and possible others was intentional or not, she didn’t really care that much. It was an order given to her by those of more importance, a job to do as it was her duty to serve HER kingdom. And after being given her weapon alongside her brethren and sisters, Lucille and the others readied their stances before taking to the skies and plunging below. It happened in an instant, the journey to the eternal pits. Gazing up once her feet met solid ground, she saw nothing but sin. It was everywhere, it _reeked_ of it. 

The sex, the drugs, all of it. Her stomach did flips as her wings stretched outwards. Everything was all so much more than she’d expected it to be, though not surprised. How could any briefings truly capture a place as horrible and dark as this? Within a matter of seconds there were screams heard from all around her. _“Demons.”_ she thought to herself,

_“Kill the sinners. Purge them into the next. ERASE THEM FROM THIS REALM”_ Her thoughts were often about as she was told when the topic was brought up, but they seemed more adamant and…. now darker somehow. 

Suddenly, there was nothing but carnage. Man, woman, child, it didn’t matter. They needed this, needed to be executed. They wouldn’t be missed anyways, right? _“Wait…. children?” Lucille thought. “Children…. children are innocent. Why kill a child, what could they do–“_ shaking her head slightly, the Archangel pulled herself from those thoughts.

_  
“No. No, sinners. All of them here are filthy sinners. We must_ **_kill_ ** _the bastard sinners.”_

Soon, the angel was purging herself, the long bladed weapon slashing through any and all those who crossed her path. The sounds of flesh ripping and blood spraying the streets were everywhere, even though the hollering of the creatures was louder. This was her first Cleanse, and she was already racking up kills. Of course there were some that fought back, one even managed to swipe a blade across her face as she drew closer. “Stay away from me, you fucking sky rat bitch!” Lucille just stood there, the stitched smile twitching slightly.

“̵H̷o̶l̴d̵ ̷t̸h̸y̵ ̴t̷o̵n̵g̴u̶e̴,̵ ̴D̵e̴m̸o̶n̸.̷ ̸S̴u̸c̶h̶ ̵s̶p̴e̴e̷c̵h̴ ̷i̶n̷ ̷f̸r̴o̶n̸t̸ ̴o̸f̸ ̷a̸ ̵l̷a̴d̸y̵,̴ ̵e̵s̶p̴e̸c̴i̵a̵l̵l̸y̴ ̴a̵ ̷l̸a̸d̵y̷ ̸o̷f̷ ̴G̵o̵d̸ ̸i̴s̴.̶.̴.̷.̴ ̴m̸o̶s̴t̸ ̸u̵n̴b̸e̸c̷o̴m̸i̷n̵g̸ ̵o̷f̶ ̷y̴o̵u̸.̶”̶Her speaking voice was distorted, echoing slightly and holding such an eerie tone that even the demon himself felt a chill run up her spine. 

What was worse, though, was the laugh before she continued. “T̴h̷i̵s̴ ̵i̶s̵ ̷j̷u̸s̵t̵,̶ ̵f̸a̵i̵r̶!̵ ̶W̴e̵ ̶a̶r̴e̵ ̴d̸o̶i̴n̷g̶ ̶t̷h̶i̵s̷ ̷t̸o̷ ̸h̸e̴l̴p̴,̵ ̷s̶o̵ ̵r̸e̷j̷o̷i̷c̵e̶ ̶a̴s̴ ̷I̴ ̷a̸l̶o̶n̴e̸ ̶w̷i̶p̴e̷ ̷y̷o̶u̸ ̵f̷r̴o̷m̷ ̸t̵h̵i̸s̵ ̷m̴e̴e̶k̷,̷ ̸p̴a̸i̷n̵f̴u̷l̴ ̴e̵x̵i̴s̸t̷e̵n̷c̷e̶ ̴y̶o̷u̷ ̴d̴w̵e̶l̷l̴ ̶i̴n̴.̵ ̶I̶f̴ ̵t̸h̴e̵r̴e̸ ̴i̶s̷ ̵a̴n̵o̸t̵h̷e̵r̷ ̵e̵n̶d̵,̸ ̸a̸n̵o̶t̵h̷e̴r̶ ̴p̸l̶a̸c̵e̷ ̶a̶f̶t̸e̴r̸ ̵t̷h̷i̸s̵,̷ ̷k̷n̸o̴w̴ ̶i̷t̷ ̷i̴s̸ ̷f̵o̴r̷ ̷y̸o̸u̵r̴ ̷o̸w̷n̸ ̵g̸o̵o̶d̴!̵”̵ With that, Lucille plunged the spear into the creature before slicing upwards. 

This continued on for hours, what seemed like complete and utter carnage unleashing upon Hell’s occupants. As it drew on to a close, though, the angel looked off to one of the others as he neared a family of three. Something in her stirred again. It was a quick feeling really, acting almost on instincts she wasn’t even aware were there at the moment. Before the man could bring the bladed weapon down upon the family, she said as in front of them acting as a shield, both hands on her spear with a firm grip. The long hilt thankfully took the blow, but it still caused Lucille to slide backwards ever so slightly.

Curiously, the angel she had stopped tilted its head. Upon noticing he had no mouth, her hands started to tremble. A Power. He was a rank above her and she just stopped him from carrying out their sworn duties. His expression was cold, even with the lack of a mouth she could tell there was so much anger within the little expression shown. Her shoulders slacking back slightly, Lucille gazed to the other with an almost pleading look in her eyes.

“I–“ was all she could get out before her mind was filled with an outrageously loud voice. “ _̵W̴h̶a̵t̸ ̵a̵r̸e̴ ̴y̶o̴u̸ ̷d̴o̸i̵n̸g̶,̵ ̶L̶i̷t̷t̸l̶e̵ ̷O̸n̸e̶?̷ ̷S̸u̶r̷e̸l̵y̵ ̵y̸o̵u̶’̴r̶e̶ ̸n̴o̸t̷.̸.̷.̸.̸ ̷p̷r̷o̷t̵e̵c̵t̷i̸n̷g̷ ̴t̷h̷e̵s̸e̸ ̷s̷i̴n̶n̶e̶r̸s̶?̴”̷_ It was filled with such malice and assertiveness that the Archangel’s trembling grew worse. “Please,” she began, her voice now starting to lose its own distortion, “I just.. Sir, they have a child! Surely this has to be a mistake, why would we need to kill someone as innocent as a child?” The Power stood his ground, only moving to snatch the spear from his lesser and snap it in his hand.

“̷H̶o̷w̸ ̴y̷o̴u̶ ̴q̴u̴e̴s̶t̴i̴o̴n̵ ̴h̵i̸s̵ ̷d̶i̵v̸i̶n̷e̸ ̸p̸o̶w̴e̵r̷!̶ ̶W̵h̸a̵t̶ ̶w̵e̷ ̸d̴o̴ ̴i̶s̶ ̵j̶u̶s̴t̵,̵ ̵y̶o̷u̵ ̸s̶h̴o̶u̷l̷d̸ ̶k̷n̶o̸w̶ ̷t̸h̶i̵s̶ ̵b̵y̷ ̶n̵o̴w̷,̶ ̸a̵n̶d̶ ̵y̸o̷u̵ ̷s̵h̵o̴u̴l̶d̸ ̸s̴u̵r̶e̵l̵y̶ ̴k̵n̵o̵w̴ ̸y̷o̷u̶r̷ ̷p̶l̵a̵c̷e̸.̵ ̴W̵e̷ ̶h̷a̵v̷e̵ ̶a̷l̶w̶a̷y̴s̸ ̴d̷o̷n̷e̵ ̴t̷h̵i̸s̷,̷ ̴i̴t̸’̸s̶ ̴a̵n̶ ̷a̶g̸r̶e̷e̸m̶e̶n̵t̷ ̴u̵p̴o̸n̶ ̵t̶h̵e̸ ̸K̷i̷n̸g̵s̷.̶ ̴Y̴o̵u̵ ̴w̵i̵l̶l̴ ̶d̸o̶ ̸w̸e̵l̷l̴ ̵t̷o̸ ̸r̷e̴m̸e̵m̴b̶e̵r̶ ̴t̷h̵i̴s̷ ̸a̵n̸d̴ ̶s̵t̵a̷n̵d .̴”̸

The male angel was quickly growing annoyed with this loathsome brat. What gave her the nerve to stop another from exterminating a demon when she had already been doing so herself, Moreover, what gave her the right to stop HIM of all angels? She was beneath him on the Choir, a mere second rate angel. “P-please, my family doesn't deserve this! My child, she was born here, she didn't even have a choice!” If he were able to, the tallest being of the bunch would have let out an unholy-like laugh. “ _Begging. How typical.”_

The next moments happened just as quickly as they did when she took the blow for the family. Lucille was shoved to the side as the Power yet again raised his weapon to the air. He wasn’t going to allow these monsters to live through this extermination after already having chosen them to pass on once more. Yet strangely, the attack never came once more. Though this time, his arms were trembling.

_“Why can’t I move my arms,”_ and upon glancing down, his internal question was answered. An angelic weapon. It was poking through his chest, his blood coating the blade that had so effortlessly ripped through him. The demon watching the scene looked on with horror, even some not having been involved stopping in their tracks to watch in astonishment.

Behind the Power, Lucille stood with a firm grasp on her broken weapon. The look on the poor angels face was that of pure terror and realization for what was transpiring. The man dropped to his knees in anguish as she yanked the object from his body. “No,” the Archangel whispered, “ no no no! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just, I couldn’t let you kill them, especially a child! Why didn’t you just hear my pleas, brother!”

The ground beneath them all shook as the woman cried, golden tears staining her cheeks as her appearance waived. When the body of the Power hit the ground, time seemed to still. All other exterminators stopped to cast their eyes to the now fallen make, and to Lucille. A cold chill seemed to fill the air as she quickly looked up to the family.

“Please, take your daughter and run. Hide now for I cannot–“

Just like that, a bright flash of light came. The surrounding demons squinted and shielded their eyes to its rays. Once it had vanished, the extermination was over. The three demons looked to the blood stained ground in horror, not daring to move for a while. How could they? They had almost been murderer twice, if naught to have been saved by another angel that ultimately killed one of her own. The wife soon broke out into tears as she scooped up her child, who was quick to bury her face in the crook of her mother’s neck for comfort.

“She saved our baby, I.. I don’t understand? She killed–“ Her husband quickly sushed her while he stroked his daughters hair. “We can’t stay here, we need to leave before they return for the weapon and see us!” The female demon nodded before they scurried off. However, after their leave, a figure approached the weapon with a smile plastered on its face.

“How interesting,” he exclaimed before reaching out to gingerly pick up the bladed half. “Why, this seems like it’ll be rather fun to keep around!” With that, the being disappeared as quickly as it manifested in place of the former three demons that were there. 

Opening her eyes, Lucille found herself struggling to focus. Blinding white light surrounding her. What had happened, where was she? She remembered being in the Extermination, and then– “Oh no,” Lucille's voice whimpered. As if on cue, the room around her shifted whilst she came to notice her restraints; golden and chained cuffs around both her wrists and ankles. She was on trail, in a court surrounded by angels that towered over her. Before her, say Micheal himself.

“ **̷Y̶o̶u̴ ̸k̸n̸o̵w̸,̸ ̶I̴ ̶d̴o̸n̶’̷t̶ ̸o̷f̸t̴e̴n̶ ̵f̴i̷n̵d̷ ̸m̴y̷s̴e̸l̵f̸ ̵n̴e̸e̶d̶i̷n̶g̷ ̵t̴o̵ ̸p̸e̶r̶s̴o̷n̶a̵l̷l̵y̸ ̸a̴t̶t̸e̸n̷d̸ ̸t̷h̵e̷s̵e̸ ̷s̵o̸r̷t̵s̴ ̵o̵f̶ ̴t̵h̸i̷n̴g̴s̶.̴ ̵B̴u̷t̶ ̵f̵o̷r̷ ̶y̷o̷u̷,̴ ̸m̴y̴ ̸l̴i̷t̸t̵l̷e̷ ̵S̷c̸o̵r̵p̶i̶o̴n̵.̴”̴**

As soon as he started to speak, Lucille fell to the ground while attempting to clasp her hands together in a pleasing manner. She however had no time to speak before Micheal continued. **“̶Y̷o̸u̶ ̸s̸t̴a̵n̸d̶ ̴t̷r̸i̵a̸l̸ ̶t̶o̶d̶a̸y̶ ̵f̸o̶r̷ ̷m̷u̶r̶d̴e̸r̵.̵ ̴M̴u̸r̵d̸e̶r̵ ̴o̸f̸ ̴o̴n̸e̵ ̷o̴f̸ ̴y̴o̵u̶r̸ ̵B̸R̷O̷T̵H̷E̸R̷S̷,̸ ̷a̷l̸l̸ ̸f̷o̸r̴ ̵t̸h̸e̵ ̷s̵a̷k̷e̶ ̸o̵f̸ ̴s̶u̴c̷h̶ ̶a̴ ̷l̵o̶w̸ ̷k̵e̷y̶ ̶c̷r̷e̷a̶t̵u̵r̴e̶.̵ ̵A̵ ̸d̵e̷m̷o̶n̸.̴”̶**

Micheal looked to the angel with slight amusement now, throughly entertained with the idea that she was now begging for mercy. She knew there would be no real fight here, all those that were attending this knew.

**“̷Y̷o̵u̷ ̸m̵a̸y̵ ̴t̵r̴y̸ ̵t̵o̸ ̵p̸l̵e̵a̵d̷ ̶y̸o̸u̶r̸ ̴c̸a̶s̴e̵,̶ ̷S̵c̶o̸r̴p̴i̵o̵n̵.̴ ̶I̷ ̷s̶i̷n̷c̷e̵r̸e̴l̶y̶ ̷w̷i̷s̸h̸ ̷t̸h̶e̶ ̸t̶h̵e̴ ̷b̸e̸s̵t̷ ̴l̸u̴c̸k̶.̴”̸**

With a tug of her connecting chains, she was forced to stand. “Please, I beg of you, have mercy on me! Surely you must know that I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t thinking clearly! I never meant to hurt him, I love my brethren–“ That was enough, Micheal needn’t hear anymore. All of Heaven wished for her to be stripped of her title, it was obvious she was guilty! She had truly done such a heinous act, and some even bore witness to it. With a sigh, Micheal stood from his seat. **“̷T̸h̴a̵t̷ ̷i̴s̶ ̶e̸n̶o̸u̸g̷h̸.̸ ̴L̵u̶c̷i̸l̵l̵e̵.̷.̶.̷ ̸d̶e̸a̷r̷e̵s̴t̸,̵ ̵s̸w̸e̷e̵t̴e̴s̶t̷ ̶L̷u̷c̸i̴l̸l̶e̷.̶ ̶I̵ ̶h̸a̷d̴ ̸h̵i̵g̵h̶ ̴h̴o̸p̴e̸s̷ ̸f̶o̶r̷ ̸y̵o̷u̸.̴ ̵S̴u̷r̵e̵l̶y̶ ̷y̴o̵u̸ ̷m̷u̶s̷t̷ ̸k̶n̶o̷w̸,̶ ̸t̸h̷o̶u̸g̴h̸,̵ ̸t̵h̵a̵t̵ ̵t̷h̶e̸r̸e̸ ̸i̵s̷ ̵n̶o̷ ̴r̶e̵a̸l̶ ̵s̶a̶v̶i̴n̷g̸ ̶y̷o̸u̴ ̸n̸o̷w̵.̷”̷**

The women on trial began to thrash against her bindings, tears yet again streaming down her face. “Please,” she protested, “please no! Oh God, Micheal my King, please no! I swear to you, I’ll do anything to-“ Micheal raised his hand, forcing Lucille to stop. **“̸T̸a̸k̸e̵ ̷t̵h̸i̶s̷ ̷w̶i̶t̴h̷ ̵d̸i̵g̵n̸i̷t̵y̵,̸ ̴l̷i̸t̵t̵l̴e̶ ̸o̷n̷e̸,̵ ̵a̸n̸d̷ ̵l̵e̴a̶r̶n̷ ̶f̷r̶o̴m̴ ̷y̸o̴u̶r̸ ̵m̴i̸s̵t̸a̷k̸e̸s̴.̴ ̸T̷h̴i̷s̷ ̴l̸i̶f̷e̴ ̶m̸a̸y̴ ̸s̷u̶i̵t̷ ̵y̵o̴u̵ ̶b̵e̸t̴t̷e̴r̸.̶ ̴A̵f̵t̸e̴r̵ ̷a̴l̷l̶,̶ ̷y̶o̵u̴ ̴w̷e̴r̴e̴ ̵s̷o̸ ̶v̸e̶r̴y̶ ̶a̴d̵m̶i̸t̸ ̵o̴n̴ ̸d̸o̸i̵n̷g̶ ̵s̷u̴c̷h̸ ̵a̴.̵.̸.̴.̷ ̴d̵e̸m̶o̴n̷i̷c̴ ̵a̶c̸t̵.̴”̷** The Archangel thrashed more, desperately trying to free herself from this situation.

She had to get away, call out to anyone willing to help! Though when she turned her eye to those serving as her peers and others, they turned away. Even those she may have known prior looked away. While some may have let a stay tear fall, feeling great sorrow for their sister and promising young angel, they turned their backs on her. **“̷H̵e̶n̴c̷e̴f̵o̶r̷t̸h̷,̶ ̷y̴o̴u̷ ̸a̴r̴e̸ ̶S̷T̷R̷I̶P̶P̷E̶D̸ ̶o̸f̷ ̷y̶o̸u̴ ̷s̵t̶a̵t̶u̸s̸.̴ ̸N̸o̴ ̶m̸o̴r̶e̸ ̶a̵r̵e̵ ̸y̶o̶u̴ ̵a̴n̶ ̶A̴r̴c̷h̶a̸n̴g̷e̸l̴,̵ ̸n̵o̸r̷ ̴a̵n̵d̸ ̴a̸n̴g̷e̵l̷ ̵a̴l̶o̷n̸e̷ ̸f̷o̶r̵ ̸t̴h̵a̵t̶ ̷m̵a̴t̴t̸e̵r̷.̶ ̶T̴a̴k̵e̴ ̷t̷h̸i̶s̸ ̷w̵i̷t̸h̴ ̶d̴i̷g̴n̴i̵t̷y̸,̵ ̸l̷i̸t̴t̸l̷e̴ ̴S̴c̷o̶r̷p̵i̴o̶n̵.̸ ̴A̶s̴ ̵y̴o̵u̴r̷ ̷h̶a̷l̴o̴ ̸i̸s̸ ̷r̶i̶p̸p̸e̶d̶ ̴f̸r̶o̷m̴ ̸y̷o̶u̷r̷ ̴s̸o̶u̵l̶,̴ ̷y̴o̸u̶r̷ ̷w̸i̸n̷g̷s̵ ̶t̵a̵k̸e̴n̵ ̴b̶a̶c̵k̵.̵ ̸W̶e̴ ̸d̷o̵ ̶t̴h̵i̷s̵.̴.̷.̸ ̶b̶e̸c̷a̴u̶s̶e̵ ̷w̷e̸ ̵l̷o̶v̶e̴ ̴y̸o̴u̵,̴ ̷a̴n̵d̷ ̵m̴u̷s̸t̴ ̸a̷l̸l̷o̷w̶ ̶y̵o̷u̷ ̴t̴o̸ ̵l̵e̶a̷r̷n̴.̵”̵**

A sadistic smile overcame the King as he watched Lucille was approached by another demon above her status. In her hand, she held a special holy and blessed weapon. One of which no angel ever wishes to see. A human could compare them to oversized scissors, really. Lucille, feeling officially defeated now, just went limp.

_“Why even try fighting,”_ she thought, _they’ve already made their decision.”_ Lucille, trying her best to stay strong, just looked up to Micheal with glossy eyes before the weapon clamped down. “I promise, I will prove my worth to you again!”

And with that, a sickening crunch was heard as the blades connected with her wings. For a split second, she heard gasps and cries within the room, then nothing as another blinding beam encased her. When it dissipated and revealed she was no longer before the court, likely being cast below, Micheal chuckled as he thought to himself. “ _Good luck, my dearest Scorpion._ _”_


	2. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucille wakes up in Hell, and of course has a hard time trying to handle all of these thoughts and emotions about what had happened.

Warm, that’s what her body felt. No, no, it was more than that, she felt hot. It was like her skin was being cooked off of her very body, so hot that if she were to open her eyes, the woman was sure that she’d see it boiling. After a few blinks, she allowed herself to adjust properly. Everything seemed to be tinged red, with possibly the slightest tint of orange? Where was she again... She tried to think back to moments prior, but everything still seemed so fuzzy. She remembered being here before to do a job, right? 

With her knees shaking, Lucille slowly stood up. Though when she attempted to fix her posture and straighten her back, she felt an even worse pain than the heat around her now. It was sharp, completely unbearable and stung. Casting her gaze over her shoulders, her eyes landed on two nubs that were still just barely protruding from between her shoulder blades.

A small gasp left her as she covered her mouth with a blackened and clawed set of hands. Even a small action such as this one puzzled her and added one of plenty questions to her growing list. Her mouth, why was it now free to move without stitches being laced through it? Lucille could feel something rise in the back of her throat, but she quickly swallowed it back as she attempted to move what was left of her wings. The sight only sickened her even more as the sad excuses for body parts barely budged, a few feathers even falling off. With a third arm, she reached down to grab one. In the frenzied state of coming to realize her wings were cut from her body, the fallen Archangel hadn’t even realized she used a third arm to grab the soft, blood stained thing.

After having stared at the feather for a minute or two, it was as if more gears began to turn in her head. 

“Oh!” Lucille gasped as she tossed it down and held the second set of arms out in front of her, then a third. Her usual set seemed to match the second, they were each black from her pointed fingers all the way up to her elbows, after that only what seemed to look like black veins branching off from them with a soft gradient that blended in with her off white skin. The third set of her arms however had no actual hands, only resembling pinchers one would see on a bug. 

“O-oh Heavens…”

Lucille could feel the bile coming back up again, though this time there was no holding it in as she hunched over and emptied her stomach. A passerby stopped, looking to her with a raised brow.

“The fucks wrong with you, ya nasty bitch? You strung out or somthin’?” The woman’s nose scrunched in disgust upon hearing his vulgarities. “How dare you speak to a soldier of God in such a way!” The demon blinked before nearly keeling over in laugher, both arms wrapping around his stomach. “You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me, you can’t be serious with that bullshit! I ain’t never seen an angel looking like some scorpion experiment before!”

Lucille felt her eye twitch slightly as she tilted her head to the side. “Scorpion,” she thought, the name clearly striking a nerve, “I am not a treacherous scorpion!” The more she allowed the demon to ridicule her, the more her anger became to bubble up, threatening to boil over and spill. It wasn’t until the man actually placed his hands on her did she feel a piece of her slip. As soon as she felt his cold touch on her forearm and her cheeks, the latter forcing her to purse her lips as he wheezed, the stranger snorted.

“Aww, did I say somethin’ wrong? Ya know, you might be batshit crazy, but ya at least look a little cute. What about you head back to my place with me, gorgeous?” 

Lucille could smell a foul and sinful scent from the demon before her. One of lust and violence. It disgusted her to her core, mainly so because she was the target of these desires, which left her wondering why. Why did she have to end up her? She didn’t mean what she had done. She was protecting an innocent family, a… demon family. Everything was just so confusing for her right now!

How was she supposed to feel? Was she supposed to pity demons for they may be innocent like the family she saved, or was she meant to hate and treat them all as if they were rotten, much like the one before her? Her feelings were so mixed and contradictory, seeming to constantly flip back and forth. Even now as she found herself in this predicament. However, when she was roughly yanked forward, she snapped back to reality and from these racing thoughts momentarily.

“Get your hands off of me.” Lucille demanded, her words dripping with a sudden aggression and venom.

“Excuse me, sweetheart? That’s no way to talk to a man–“ he was quickly cut short as she raised one of her spare hands, landing a slap across the demons face before she shoved him backwards with enough force to knock him down.

“Eh? Who the hell you think you are, bitch! You’re new here, so let me just let you in on“ “You will do well to shut your filthy mouth.” Lucille’s main sets of fists were tightly balled together as the others stayed raised in case she needed to fight. Likewise, another new feature she had still yet to notice shifted more into the male demon’s view; a scorpion tail. It poked itself further from under her tattered white gown-like piece of apparel, seeming to grow in length as it reached over her shoulder and found its point just beneath his chin. Seeing this caused her eyes to widen and even take a few steps back. 

“O-oh please, no….” she trailed off, now allowing her mind to run rampant with ill thoughts yet again. Not wanting to bother with the monster before her, she spun on her heels and took off. She had to sort this all out, to truly get a grasp on what had happened, and to get a better look of her new appearance. Her mind only focussing on this, she merely pushed through the few groups of demons that she would occasionally come across whilst looking for a spot hidden away enough, and well lit enough, so she could fully inspect herself with more privacy. 

Of course with her being so wrapped up in herself, Lucille didn’t pay any mind to those that would curse and throw insults her way as she bumped into them and kept running. Those held no real meaning to her. At least not in this moment, as what mattered the most was what she became. How could she have missed the obvious changes to her appearance and body, especially letting herself get wrapped up in such trivial things as a demon insulting her! She was a mess, this whole situation was a mess and she just had no idea how to take any of it, so one could say that it was understandable to have numerous thoughts racing throughout her head.

After she had been running for a good few minutes, the former angel found herself in a less busy part of the city. It seemed a little sleazy, but still, there weren’t as many creatures hanging outside still. Perhaps that was due in part to the fact that the Extermination had still just recently happened? 

Whatever the reason was, she was glad. When the newfound demoness came to a decent enough reflective surface though, she felt shame. How could she have allowed herself to fall from grace to become this…. Thing? What she saw before her was nothing close to what she once was, at least in her eyes. She was significantly shorter now, likely the same height she was when she was a human. Of course, there were the arms and tail she had noticed before. 

In addition to that, her eyes were a complete void, lacking any color whatsoever and only remaining as black orbs. Using her clawed index-fingers, Lucille stretched her lips to inspect her teeth. Just as she expect, too, pointed and surely lethal teeth replaced her former pearly whites that had once been hidden behind her stitched smile. Speaking of, she could still see the faintest of marks dotting around the outline of her lips from where the stitches had weaved in and out of her skin. She grimaced at that, but appreciated that fact it was no longer forced in such a state. Lastly, her eyes wandered upwards in her reflection to land on a pair of pointed horns, twisting in a way to where they slicked backwards in a wave, then pointed to the sky. They too were black, just like her eyes. Her hair seemed a mix of red tinted black, thankfully her hair style itself remaining the same.

“Thankfully?” Lucille whispered, finding a bit of humor in the thought that had just crossed her mind.

“Thankfully my damned hairstyle is the same? What in Heavens am I even thinking, surely my hairstyle is the very least of my worries!” The demon buried her face into her hands to mask her sobs, trying her best to be mindful of her new body proportions. “I’ve been cast into Hell for my crime, o-one of which I didn’t even mean! Surely… surely I can fix this, regain my grace and do away with this vile form. Micheal…. he had to be right, yes? I was wrong in protecting that family! Maybe…. m-maybe…”

Lucille fumbled, before turning her back and sliding down the reflected window until she was sitting on the ground. “Maybe I don’t know what to do.” Her voice was quiet, a defeated tone definitely prevalent. “I don’t know how to feel, o-or how to think!” Her body started to tremble as she curled herself into a ball. Where she once found comfort in her wings encasing her during trying times, she only felt more anguish at the clipped stubs barely even twitching with her natural attempt to hide her body away. 

The world around her was gone in this moment. She was breaking down, giving into her negative thoughts as she cried and whispered insults towards herself. “I… I have lost paradise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, these chapters look small without a big scroll bar?? I swear I’ve read fics that have the same amount of words but the scroll bar is insanely big. Mainly I’m trying to say I feel like a dunce for not have a wall of text


End file.
